cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 16: At the End of the Deathmatch
の てに |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Shitō no hateni |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 3 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = August 2016 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 28 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 15: Burdened Feelings |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 17: What You Get From Losing }}At the End of the Deathmatch is the sixteenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 3. Plot Chrono attacks with Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon, unwilling to allow for Riku's victory not because he laughed at Tokoha and Shion but because Chrono could not allow such a person to use Gear Chronicle. Now the entire crowd is swayed by Chrono's image as they find themselves transported to Cray as Faterider Dragon attacks Chronojet Dragon, though they are quickly returned. At five damage already, this attack with two criticals would end the game for Riku. Revealing the first damage check he finds a heal trigger allowing him to continue. Strangely Riku's image on Cray had yet to disappear which even surprised him, suggesting that the fight had yet to end. Revealing the next damage check, he finds another heal trigger. Surviving through the luck of the triggers, Riku is able to guard Chrono's remaining attacks with ease. Gear Chronicle had yet to give up on Riku, he goes straight into his turn by striding Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution. With its skill he clears Chrono's field once again and then he continues to call his entire hand including a heal trigger and perfect guard. Riku attacks with his vanguard to which Chrono no guards. The resulting drive check which even Riku was unsure about revealed a double critical, enough to take Chrono out with one hit. The crowd goes wild over the sudden reversal as Kamui goes over to check whether Chrono is okay. Chrono stands silently holding on to his deck until he realises Kamui is calling out to him. Surprisingly Chrono takes the defeat quite well until he's reminded of the deal he made with Riku. Sure enough, Riku comes creeping from behind stating that he would allow Chrono to keep the deck. Leaving the store, he omniously states that they would meet again as he does Chrono remembers the annoyed look on Riku's face when he got the critical triggers. Featured Units Gear Chronicle *Heart Thump Worker *Steam Battler, Dadasig *Steam Maiden, Uluru *Steam Breath Dragon *Steam Maiden, Arlim *Glimmer Breath Dragon *Steam Fighter, Amber *Chronojet Dragon *Steam Fighter, Balih *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution *Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon Neo Nectar *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha (Cover Only) Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters